


Lucifer: An Assassin's Story

by Lilly_Concolor



Category: Assassins - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Concolor/pseuds/Lilly_Concolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's just about my OC Lucifer, who's real name is Aaron. His story is epic an kind of disturbing at times! It'll keep you guessing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer: An Assassin's Story

"Just kill the King and you'll get your pay. Don't worry." The man smiled at Lucifer. And touched his belt where the gold was stored. "Come to me, then I'll give you your treat, eh?" He took out the bag of gold and dangled it in front of Lucifer's face. And cooed, "Kill the king and this is yours."  


Grabbing the man's collar Lucifer dragged the him forward. "Don't treat me like a beast at your disposal, or the king won't be the only one assassinated." He shoved Lycurosic back and spat in his face. Turning on his heel, Lucifer left.  


Lucifer looked around the edge of the building. He saw the man he had been hunting down standing in front of a food stand, Easy he thought. Just walk up and kill him. Standing up straight he he looked around, not many people, still. He yanked his hood over his head, it's deep cowl hid his face. A dagger slid out of his sleeve, ready to slide between the king's ribs. He walked out of the alley, unnoticed by anyone. One quick motion, he thought, that's all it takes. His breathing quickened, as the King's guards glanced at him, one of them, the youngest, didn't take his eyes off Lucifer. Lucifer nodded to the guard and bowed as the King turned. As he stood, Lucifer threw the dagger, a gasp from the King, the guards yelling. He was already gone, on his horse he had left in the alley, Another job done. He thought smugly.  


Lucifer trotted into the small village that Lycurosic lived in. Then went to the inn where the man said he would meet him. A hush momentarily fell over the inn as Lucifer walked in, but that was normal. He walked to the corner, sat down, and pulled out his pipe. Content to sit and relax for awhile.  


It was dark before Lucifer started to grow impatient. He stood and walked to the bar, "Could you inform me of where Lycurosic lives?" He asked, his voice quiet and deadly. He was leaning on the counter, his dark grey eyes hardly visible in the shadow of his cowl. His hand rested on a wicked looking dagger that hung at his waist.  


The innkeeper looked at the hooded, cloaked figure that had addressed him. His eyes widened slightly, but this man was small, he thought. The innkeeper was a big man. "You haven't heard then? He came running in two days ago, packed up his family and things and left town. In quite a rush too." He set down the glass he had been polishing with a slightly dirty rag. He looked at Lucifer as he leaned back on the counter, then was surprised as the man walked briskly out.


End file.
